


Overwhelmed

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, M/M, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon paced back and forth outside the maternity ward. Fifteen steps, turn, fifteen steps, turn, repeat. Tim had gone in several hours ago and that had been the last time he had seen the man. Crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Silly idea I got during Art’s stream of 101 Dalmatians

Kon paced back and forth outside the maternity ward. Fifteen steps, turn, fifteen steps, turn, repeat. Tim had gone in several hours ago and that had been the last time he had seen the man. Or well he  _could_ see him if he wanted too but Kon didn’t want to use his x-ray vision to see Tim right now. Instead, Kon had kept his ears locked on Tim.  
  


His breathing, the pained yells, the doctor and nurses’ encouraging cries and then…  
  
  
  
He heard the sound of a baby crying. Kon felt his heart swell with pride. He was a father! Kon felt a jumble of emotions crash inside of him that he felt almost at a lose of what to do. Then suddenly he heard a second yell. ‘ _Twins?’_  Kon blinked in confusion at the closed doors. And then there was a third voice yelling.  _‘Triple_ ts?!’  
  


There was a sudden cacophony of baby voices. All of them yelling at different pitch and registers but at the top of their lungs. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, staring through the walls. His jaw fell open at the sight of nine babies being carried around by several nurses.  
  


“Wu-wu…” he blubbered in confusion, stepping back into a plastic chair and falling into it.   
  


A nurse suddenly came to stand before him, cutting his vision off as she asked “Are you alright sir?”  
  


Kon shook his head, “I guess so…”  
  


Her face remained concerned, “Are you sure? You look really pale…”  
  


And then he heard ANOTHER cry.  
  


 _Another_  baby crying as Tim tiredly commented, “Figures he’s got super sperm.”  
  
  
  
Kon sat up in bed with a jerk, eyes wide as he hung onto the last remains of his dream. The sound of nine babies screaming still ringing in his ears, he turned to look at his bed mate.  
  


Tim was out like a light, sleeping with his back towards Kon. He quickly pulled the sheets away to check…And Kon sighed in relief. Dropping down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Tim’s stomach. A heavy hand dropped on top of his, Tim’s sleep slurred voice asking, “Y’ alright?”  
  


“Just glad you’re not pregnant with nine babies.” Kon sighed in relief.  
  


There’s a long moment of silence where Kon thinks that Tim has fallen asleep. But then the man asks again, “Nine?”  
  


“My subconscious is a weird thing.” Kon tells him, one hand curling protectively over the small bump in Tim’s stomach.  
  


“Tell your subconscious to take a hike or to give you better dreams.” Tim complains, moving his hand on top of Kon’s. “It’s the fifth time you’ve that nightmare since we found out that we’re expecting twins.”  
  


“I’m just a little overwhelmed okay.”  
  


“Be overwhelmed during the day and not at night.” Tim tells him with a large yawn.


End file.
